


Teen Wolf Commentfics

by mithrel



Series: Commentfics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Comment Fic, Gen, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Teen Wolf commentfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek/Stiles, sixty-nine.

Stiles isn’t quite sure how this happened, but it’s _awesome._

He’d been on his knees giving Derek a blowjob (and doing a pretty good job, he thought) when the alpha had yanked him up again.

Before he could say anything Derek tossed him on the bed and followed him, his legs near the headboard, opened his pants and sucked Stiles down.

After a moment (because most of his brain cells were occupied with something else) he’d figured it out and returned to what he was doing.

When he lipped at the head Derek groaned appreciatively, which made Stiles thrust his hips forward by reflex.

Derek’s going at it like he usually does, singlemindedly, totally focused on making Stiles come, which he’s totally in favor of. But considering they’re doing something they’ve never done before, Stiles decides to change things up too.

So he doesn’t take Derek all the way in the way he usually does–he continues teasing, making Derek growl around him, and OK, that feels awesome, but it’s not a good idea to get him mad, especially when he has Stiles’ dick in his mouth.

So he uses more pressure, licking under the head, then pulling off to lick and kiss along the shaft, then takes Derek’s balls in his mouth.

Derek makes a high-pitched noise at that, then his cheeks hollow and Stiles forgets what he was doing for a second, distracted.

Derek twitches his hips, reminding him, and he goes back to licking around his balls, pressing his tongue briefly behind them, then licking back up the other side of the shaft before sucking him down.

Derek pulls off partway then, reaching back behind his balls to circle his hole while still tonguing underneath Stiles’ shaft, and Stiles groans quietly and comes in Derek’s mouth.

Derek swallows almost at the same time Stiles’ own mouth fills with come.

He lies there panting for a moment before finally sitting up. “Dude!”

Derek gives him a lopsided grin. “Experiment a success then?”

Stiles grins back at him. “Hell yeah!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson/Danny, locker room sex.

They manage to wait until the locker room’s empty, barely. Jackson grabs hold of Danny’s arms and pushes him against the wall. Danny hisses as his bare back makes contact with the cold tile, then grabs hold of Jackson’s neck and kisses him sloppily.

They’re only wearing towels, since they’d lingered changing, trying not to catch each other’s eyes across the room.

Danny’s towel slipped down when Jackson manhandled him, and now he tugs at it, unfastening the tuck and letting it fall.

Rather than reaching for Jackson’s towel, Danny slips away from the wall and backs away. Jackson follows him, confused, but he only slips into the shower.

Jackson presses him to the wall again, kissing him and taking hold of his cock. Danny moans into his mouth and grabs his shoulders.

Jackson reaches down to get rid of his own towel. It pools next to the drain, but he doesn’t notice, since Danny is panting and thrusting into his hand.

A moment later he’s groaning and thrusting against him, adding come to the sweat of practice.

Then he drops to his knees to suck Jackson off, and it’s his turn to groan and fist his hands in Danny’s hair for balance.

He falls against the wall, and he must have hit the lever for the shower, because the water starts.

Jackson yelps as he’s drenched with cold water, and he feels his erection wilt as he scrabbles behind him to turn off the tap.

Danny laughs, the little shit, but he keeps going, making him forget the interruption as he groans and fucks his mouth.

Jackson groans and comes and Danny takes it, just like he always does, then looks up at him, skin damp with sweat, water droplets clinging to him.

“I think we need a shower.”

Jackson laughs weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek/Stiles, migraine.

Derek growls as Stiles opens the curtains.

“Dude, it’s like a cave in here!”

“Don’t shout,” Derek whimpers.

“I don’t get it. You’re a badass Alpha werewolf with enhanced senses and healing powers and you get _migraines?_ ”

“Fuck off,” Derek mumbles, but a moment later he groans as Stiles puts a cool washcloth on his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Danny, Jackson wears glasses.

Jackson hunches his way into the school, aware of the whispers and looks that follow him down the hall. Stupid eye infection. Stupid myopia. Stupid–

“Dude, are you wearing _glasses?_ ”

Jackson glares at Danny, because he’d think that’s _obvious._ Too obvious. There’s a metal-defined area where he can see clearly and the rest is hazy. God, he misses his contacts.

“Since when do you wear glasses?” Danny demands.

“Since I got conjunctivitis from my little sister,” Jackson growls.

Danny blinks at him. “Conjunctivitis screws up your sight?”

Jackson sighs. “No, but conjunctivitis means I can’t wear contacts, like I have for the past five years.”

Danny opens his mouth in a silent _Ah._ “So, how long do you have to wear them?”

“At least two weeks,” Jackson says miserably.

Danny cocks his head, looking at him more closely. “Hey, cheer up! They make you look hot.”

Jackson eyes him suspiciously. “They do?”

Danny grins. “Yeah.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek/Stiles: Their first kiss.

Neither of them expects it. Derek’s got him pressed up against the wall again, fist in his shirt, and Stiles is that peculiar mix of terrified and turned-on he’s become so familiar with since he met Derek Hale.

But then something changes in Derek’s eyes and he’s pressing forward, his lips brutal on Stiles’ for just a moment before he pulls back.

For once Stiles is speechless, but as Derek moves away from him he reaches out, grabs hold of him, and he knows he can’t force Derek to do anything but he tries anyway.

The second kiss is both longer and more promising.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson tells Danny about werewolves.

Danny stares at the clawed, fanged thing that up until a few seconds ago was his best friend. He doesn’t realize he’s started to back up until he hits the wall. He tries to say something, but all that comes out is “Muh…”

The thing’s face ripples, and it’s Jackson again, looking the same as always, except unusually concerned. “Danny–”

He puts his hands up as Jackson steps toward him, not that that would do anything, and Jackson stops, a flash of hurt crossing his face before he masks it.

Jackson closes his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, growling. Danny jumps.

“Look, it’s OK. I’m not gonna eat you or…anything.”

His mouth flaps for a few seconds, then he manages, “ _OK?!_ My best friend is some kind of monster–”

“Werewolf,” Jackson cuts him off, wincing.

Danny blinks, momentarily distracted from his terror. “Werewolf, really?”

Jackson nods.

“Like, full moons, silver bullets, the whole deal?”

“The silver bullet thing is crap, although wolfsbane and mountain ash are nasty.”

Danny makes a mental note to find some, just in case.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson, birthday parties.

Other kids love their birthdays. They have parties and have their friends over (Lydia’s parties are legendary).

Not him.

His birthday is overshadowed by the day before. The day his parents died.

He was turning eight when he told his–the people who raised him–that he didn’t want to have birthday parties anymore. They were confused at first– “Why wouldn’t you want a birthday party?” says Mr. Whittemore. Then Mrs. Whittemore’s eyes go soft in a way he hates and she says “If that’s what you want, sweetie.”

So he hasn’t had a birthday party since. He knows his friends don’t get it, and he endures the balloons and the singing of “Happy birthday” every year with gritted teeth.

He doesn’t have birthday parties, since he wasn’t born, he was ripped from his mother’s dead body, and he doesn’t think that’s anything to celebrate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Danny are bffs, and he commiserates with her when Jackson breaks up with her.

“You should give him another chance,” Danny says, passing Lydia the Chunky Monkey.

“Another chance? Another _chance?!_ The bastard _dumped_ me with no explanation. And then he kisses me after demanding I give him his key back!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, he’s a grade-A prick, but he’s gotta have some redeeming qualities. I wouldn’t have him as my friend otherwise.”

Lydia hmphs, her spoon scraping the bottom of the carton. She sighs. “Is there any more?”

Danny heads to the freezer. “You want Cherry Garcia or Chocolate Fudge Brownie?”

Lydia looks at him hopefully. “Both?”


End file.
